


Verde y azul

by Trufas



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Implied Grizznom, M/M, Soulmates AU, negación, panlie, spanish fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufas/pseuds/Trufas
Summary: En un universo donde el color de tus ojos te ayuda a encontrar a tu alma gemela, Panda no está especialmente feliz con el resultado.





	Verde y azul

Si les preguntaras a los osos su opinión, no tardarías mucho en darte cuenta que las almas gemelas no eran gran cosa para ellos. Seguro, tener una era algo que sonaba dulce y lindo, pero luego de la forma en que pasaron su infancia, preferían estar felices juntos que correr buscando a una persona que no conocen para emparejarse.

O al menos esa sería la respuesta de Grizz o Polar. Panda amaba a sus hermanos, no lo tomen a mal, pero siempre había sentido una necesidad de afecto romántico y la perspectiva de encontrar a la hermosa chica que resultara ser su alma gemela le parecía genial.

Cada persona nacía con ojos de distinto color. Uno era del verdadero color de tus ojos y el otro del color de tu alma gemela, así que cuando te encontraras con esta y sus miradas chocaran, sus ojos pasarían a ser del color correspondiente. Simple pero efectivo.

Grizz tenía un ojo marrón y otro de color gris claro que le hacía ver como si estuviese medio ciego, una broma ya vieja que solía hacer cuando conocía a alguien.

Polar tenía ambos ojos azules. Fue confuso en un inicio, por largo tiempo los dos osos pensaron que su hermanito ya había conocido a su par. Pero cuando Polar les confirmó que desde cachorro ya los tenía de esa forma, se les ocurrió que podría ser que tanto él como su alma gemela tuvieran los ojos azules.

Si realmente tratara de encontrar a esa persona, sería altamente complicado diferenciarlo. Pero como a Polar no le interesaba dejaron de darle importancia. Cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él, o más específicamente, cuando le empezara a importar el asunto.

Panda tenía un ojo azul y uno verde, honestamente le encantaban sus colores. No parecía medio ciego como Grizz ni tenía colores confusos como Polar, se veía hasta sofisticado y podía decir que su alma gemela tenía un hermoso color de ojos, fuera cual fuera.

Encontraría a su alma gemela aunque le llevara toda la vida. Había ingresado a una web de citas relativamente famosa y había puesto su color de ojos como requerimiento. Solo salía con chicas de ojos verde y azul.

Pedía citas con frecuencia esperando cruzar miradas y tener de pronto ambos ojos iguales. Pero encontrar una en un millón no era tan simple. Las chicas que aun creían en el amor con todo su corazón se marchaban inmediatamente cuando no sentían ni veían cambios.

Las que llevaban tantos intentos que empezaban a perder la fe, solían quedarse con él a comer pero luego se iban cada uno por su cuenta sin dar indicios de volver a verse.

Claro, podías salir con alguien que no era tu alma gemela, pero saber que tenías a la persona perfecta para ti en alguna parte, saber que esa persona con la que sales nunca conseguirá que tus ojos cambien y el temor de que un día llegue a casa con sus ojos perfectamente emparejados hacía una presión tan grande que la mayor parte de la gente prefería no tomar el riesgo.

Panda era una de esas personas, sabía que su frágil autoestima no soportaría ver a alguien que amaba dejándolo por su pareja destinada. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Estaba revisando los perfiles recientes de chicas con ojos azul-verde en su teléfono cuando Grizz llegó muy emocionado y, poniendo la laptop sobre la mesa, anunció a sus hermanos que pronto tendrían un nuevo inquilino.

Por dentro se preguntaba si la necesidad de su hermano de hacer amigos era un efecto de su solitaria infancia o si era la forma inconsciente de su cerebro de buscar a su alma gemela. Como fuera, suspiró y trató de fluir con las ideas de Grizz, realmente quería verlo feliz.

Acordó una cita con una hermosa chica con rasgos asiáticos mientras fingía escuchar las explicaciones sobre el inquilino. Llevar a un extraño a dormir a la cueva lo inquietaba un poco pero honestamente Polar era la persona más amenazante que había conocido y sabía que haría lo que fuera por tenerlo seguro.

Unos minutos después sonó la puerta indicando que su invitado ya estaba ahí.

Los tres osos fueron a darle la bienvenida, Panda con teléfono en mano porque la guapa afroamericana a la que había mensajeado acababa de contestar y tenía que pedirle una cita.

Cuando sonó la puerta abriéndose bajó un poco el aparato y subió la cara para poder mirarlo. El inquilino resultó ser más alto de lo esperado y tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza para verlo, pero en el momento que lo hizo sintió su sangre helarse y su boca secarse.

No puede ser.

Vio como, en un cambio tan rápido que por poco se lo pierde, la criatura delante de él pasó de tener un ojo azul y uno verde, a tenerlos ambos verdes, a la par que sentía un cosquilleo en sus propias orbes.

Se le cayó el teléfono de la impresión y, aun incrédulo, sacó el pequeño espejo con el que siempre iba para comprobar sus ojos. Y ahí estaba. Tenía los ojos azules.

Le temblaban las manos y sintió ganas de vomitar, estaba a un paso de sufrir un ataque de asma. Ni siquiera notó cuando se le aceleró la respiración.

Miró a sus hermanos en busca de consuelo o respuesta, pero ambos parecían tan shockeados como él.

—¡Hola amigos! Ehm… ¡Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí! Yo… eh… ¿Están bien? Porque parecen un poco pálidos—la voz ligeramente rasposa y molesta le hizo poco a poco calmarse. Y esa era la prueba final, había detenido el inicio de un maldito ataque de ansiedad con una frase.

Ese tipo al que ni siquiera conocía. Que no parecía humano y que francamente no sabía lo que era. Oh bueno, tal vez sí, porque aparentemente era su alma gemela.

—Eh… ¿Hablamos en otro momento? Disculpen lo descortés pero me muero de hambre y creo que buscaré la cocina para servirme algo. Si cierran la boca no les entraran insectos ¡Truco del bosque! —Luego de eso caminó junto a los tres osos petrificados y empezó a buscar por comida.

Una vez fuera de su rango de visión a Panda le fue más fácil pensar. Recogió su teléfono y se encontró con una foto en la pantalla de la chica afroamericana con la que estaba contactando antes del desastre. Ella había aceptado entusiasta una cita y él ya no sabía qué decir.

Miró la lista de chicas con las que había agendado citas. Chicas que creían en el amor y las almas gemelas, chicas que aun no podían tener ambos ojos iguales por no haber encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Y se sintió mal.

Se sintió mal por no darle una oportunidad a su alma gemela.

Porque… Si el universo los había destinado ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba mirando AU's de almas gemelas con una amiga, pensando en alguno que me sirviera para un one-shot Grizznom que quería escribir. Pero cuando supe de este AU se me ocurrió esta idea para Panlie xD así que espero que les guste, ya lo tengo planeado en un 90%.
> 
> Ah, sí, también me di unas cuantas libertades creativas en cuanto a la línea temporal de los capítulos, diálogos y cosas así xD bueno, eso, ojalá les guste.


End file.
